reflections of a teenage junkie
by mansonfreak101
Summary: draco's mother died when he was seven years old. His dad gets depressed making draco take care of him. finally when draco enters high school,and his life takes an incredible turn. read to find out more. warning only for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

Reflecting back to the times when I was happy. Oh yes I was a happy child once upon a time. Before I happened to fall upon the hands of death, I am here to make sure you do not accept the kiss of death as I once did.

It all started September, 1990. I was born into the Malfoy family. I was loved by my parents. In April, 1997 my mother had passed away because of breast cancer. I was seven years old. I remember how beautiful she was with her red hair and black bangs, and her eyes were the color of pure emerald.

My father got seriously depressed. He didn't eat much and he slept a lot. I took care of him as best I could. I had two jobs and I cleaned the house. I even made dinner. I did this up until one winter day in January when I was nine years old. I don't remember what we said but I know I told my dad that I was sick of doing everything and that I was not going to take care of him anymore. I said. "By the way dad stop being so depressed, mom would want you to be happy. You used to be such a desirable man and now you look like total hell. Dad I want us to be happy again." I said almost in tears. After a week of saying the same thing he finally got around to taking care of himself. He seemed to be slowly getting his pride back, which made me happy because my dad needed to move on.

A year later he got married to some woman named patty.

She was older and she had a lot of bad habits, such as being a complete bitch. This made my dad and I fight a lot because she would try to make me do things that I never wanted to do. After about three months of having to deal with her bullshit, my father realized how much of a bitch she was and they got a divorce. Finally my dad and I were getting along again. We were becoming a happy family again. My dad got a great job. Not only did he play guitar in a local rock group called solar titan, but he was a lawyer and a good one at that. We had money again and that made us even happier. I loved school and I wanted to be a martial artist when I got older. I trained every day, I am in wrestling and I am about to join football. I had no interest in girls yet but I was already popular.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year two thousand and three, my eighth grade year. I noticed I was starting to change not just in the body but in the mind as well. I was growing taller and I looked like my father more and more every day, which I found out later in life I could use to my advantage.

I quit playing all of the sports I liked, I started noticing girls. Even my dreams became erotic. I hated the feeling of waking up from a wet dream, but at the same time it was fun at times.

My father must have noticed my changes as well, because one day he pulled me into his room. He said. "Draco my son, I need to ask you something…" he paused for a moment. "Are you starting to find girls attractive?"

I answered. "No sir…why?"

He looked at me. "Well because there comes a time in every boy's life when girls seem to interest them, more than sports or games."

I was a little shocked. "Dad are we seriously going to talk about this?" he seemed to be dead serious.

"I guess not, but when it happens then we will have to talk about it."

I couldn't believe he would think that I was not a virgin. I was a good kid; my father's acceptance and approval were all I cared about, well besides school.

I was still the same Draco Malfoy just taller; more mature and a little, well a lot hornier than I was.


	3. Chapter 3

This was my freshman year, the year that I had hit the first realization of my life. I wrote journals the whole summer and my body had changed drastically. When I was younger, I looked more like my mother. I had her red hair and her features. The only thing I had the same as my father was my piercing ice colored blue eyes, which I found a lot of women like blue eyes. As I grew older, the red hair faded to a bleach blonde color. My eyes remained the same, but my height had reached six foot eight, and I got muscular, which must have been all the working out I had done.

My first day of school had been just another day, until lunch rolled around. I looked at all the options of people to associate with. I never got the whole clique thing; I decided to sit by myself. I didn't really eat lunch much. I pulled out my notepad and wrote. "Note to self... there's a lot of hot chicks in high school." I then put the notepad back in my bag, and grabbed my sketchbook. I started drawing a bearded dragon when a voice said. "Hello.. My name is Michael. Would you mind if I sat here?"

I looked up from my drawing. He was a short funny looking guy with a funky hairstyle. Everything was shaved except for a Mohawk, which was blonde with red tips.

"Yes feel free to sit here if you would like" I said nodding.

He sat down across from me. "So, nice to meet you."

"And you as well. My name is Draco by the way."

"Oh well hello. By the way your drawing is sweet."

"Thanks." I replied.

"What else you got?" he asked curiously.

"Well I also draw abstract art. And pretty much anything that comes to mind."

He replied. "That's cool. I'm not very good at drawing. You know if you want a good job where you can draw, you should be a tattoo artist."

"Well actually I want to be a martial artist. But that's cool."

"Oh I see. I'm the quarterback on the football team. That's all I really what I want to do." He smiled.

"I used to play but I quit last year. My father wants me to get back into it." I said in an annoyed tone.

He looked a little upset. "My parents are both dead. I live on my own."

I looked down. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died when I was seven."

He replied. "Oh well that sucks. My mom died when I was ten. And my dad when I was twelve."

By the end of that conversation the bell had rung for lunch to end.


	4. Chapter 4

My fifth period was physical education. I had got to class a few minutes early, so I popped a seat on the bleachers. I heard a voice yell, "Hey no sitting, start stretching till class officially starts." I looked up noticing the teacher; he was muscular and had short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"You must be Mister Saunders." I said looking up at him.

"Yes and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy sir." I stood up. The bell was about to ring, so I sat back down.

The bell rang when I noticed her. She was beautiful. She had a band T on, I could not tell which band it was but it didn't really matter. Her hair was purple and was down passed her neckline. Her skirt was black and very short and she wore leggings that were pink. Her studded belt had a Hellraiser buckle on it. Her earrings were made of feathers and on her left arm was a spike bracelet. She wore two necklaces, one which was a skull and the other was an Unk. The Unk had always been one of my favorite symbols. I thought she was like an angel sent from heaven. She sat in the seat in front of me; I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I felt my face get hot as if I was blushing. When the bell rang for class to end I walked to my locker. Mike noticed me and ran over. "Hey Draco!"

I nearly jumped. "Oh hi Michael, What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much really just waiting til the end of the day." He smiled.

I asked what he was smiling about and he replied. "Nothing just thinking about how cool you are."

"Well thanks mike your cool as well."

The last bell was about to ring. I shut my locker and walked to chemistry. The second I walked in I noticed that girl from last class, sitting in the back of the room. I felt my stomach turn, oh great I thought. Now I am getting butterflies, This is stupid. I walked back to the desk next to her. I wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.


	5. Chapter 5

When the last bell of the day rang, students were rushing to their cars and buses. I ended up meeting mike at his car while I was waiting for my ride. He offered me a ride home so I called my dad and told him I had a ride.

We hopped in his forest green Lexus. We sped out of the driveway, something I was not a custom to. My dad was a great driver; he just has major road rage.

"So Draco, where do you stay?"

"Silver ridge drive. It's easy to find. Just look for the big castle looking thing."

"Wait you live there? In that huge fucking mansion type thing?" he seemed shocked.

"Yes that's my house." I replied smiling.

"Dude that's crazy. Your dad must be loaded."

"Well I don't like to think of it that way but I see why you would think that."

"I wasn't trying to say anything mean."

"No I know that mike. My dad is a lawyer and he plays guitar in a local rock group."

"Oh that's sweet. What band? I may have heard of them I see a lot of the local shows."

"They are an all male group called solar titan."

His eyes grew wide. "Wait Lucius is your dad?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes." I replied.

"No way. Jason, the drummer is my uncle."

"That's sweet Jason's an awesome guy. My dad and him hang once a week, mostly when my dad has poker night at our place."

"I still can't believe Lucius is your dad. That's awesome."

"Yeah he's a great dad. Well at least now he is." I replied.

He changed the subject.

"Anyway what do you do on your spare time?"

"I usually draw and I like to write. I am very creative when I put my mind to it."

Mike smiled. "I could kind of tell you have an artistic side as I saw form your drawing at lunch."

I couldn't help but to smile brighter. "What about you?"

"My full name is Michael Zen General. I am a sophomore in high school. My favorite thing to do is play football, and I love video games. I work at Atlantic records part time. I love music, all types but mostly rave music and metal."

I had never heard of rave music before.

"Uh rave music?"

"Yeah like Dubstep and shit like that."

I was confused. "Never heard of it."

"Well I guess I will have to show you."

"Yeah I'm down to hear it."

"Just to warn you Draco it's a wild ride. You will be addicted the first time you hear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Little did I know this year would bring a lot of changes to my innocence.

When we pulled into my driveway I asked mike if he would like to come in and have some coffee. He told me he had stuff to do at home. He promised to introduce me to some of his friends at lunch tomorrow, just before speeding off.

I was excited about tomorrow, excited to meet people and excited about the New Year. When I got inside the house I practically slammed my belongings on the ground.

My dad yelled for me. "Draco come here for a minute please!"

I ran up the stairs and walked in.

"Yes father?" I was always polite to my father, even though we had some not so great times.

He shot me a look. "First off I want to say happy first day of high school."

"Thanks father."

He stood up and hugged me.

"So how was your first day?'

"It was good. I met the quarterback for school. His name is mike. Oh and I saw this really cute girl. I felt too awkward to talk to her. It was a good day; mike even said tomorrow he would introduce me to his friends."

"Sounds as if you have something to look forward to." He seemed happy for me, and that made me happy. I ran downstairs and got started on my homework. Dad and I went out to dinner that night at my favorite restaurant. When I got home I got ready for bed. It was hard to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about how great the next day was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning had arrived before I even knew it. I had decided to wear my black jeans and my twisted sister t-shirt. I had my dad drive me the next day, I was kind of hoping he could meet mike. At that moment the hot chick had passed me. I felt my face become flustered. My dad then asked. "Is that the girl you were talking about?"

I was to speechless that I couldn't do anything but nod my head.

"Well son, she sure was cute, but trust me son she shouldn't be trusted, At least not in a relationship. But being friends is okay."

Little did he know that that very girl would be the girl that I lose my virginity to, and I did not expect what happened next? My dad pulled out and the day went good up until lunch.

I sat at my table, away from everybody. I saw mike walk in and he didn't seem the same as he was yesterday. He wasn't as talkative as he had been. He sat next to me. "Well hey Draco."

I asked. "Hey mike is something wrong?"

"No Draco there is just a lot on my mind."

"Oh okay."

Just then a whole crowd of people randomly walked over. The first person was the hot chick. Today she had her hair in a bun. Mike looked at me as if to say heres your chance. "Draco this is my cousin. Her name is Kalister but she goes by Kal, unless you want to call her by her whole name."

I shook her hand, it felt so great to finally meet her.

Then there was Ramona. She was a pretty blonde girl. She had the softest, most angelic voice. She reminded me of an angel sent from heaven. I really thought a lot of these girls were hot. Next was Bella, she had jet black hair and a perfect hour glass figure. Her eyes were a nut colored brown.

Then I met William, he was attractive for a guy, his blue and black hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were an oceanic blue color; he wore all red, with a bit of eyeliner, which I had never seen on a guy besides in the movies.

Next was Richard but everybody calls him Rich. He had green eyes and blonde spiked hair. He wore a trench coat and a pair of pants with chains on them, I wanted a pair. I also met Ron and Krys. Also Sam and last but not least Severus. He was darker than the others. He had black hair, Did thick black make-up. I mean white face and mascara and almost any kind of make-up he wore it. He loves jewelry and black nail polish. Next thing I knew it lunch was over.

Michael walked up to me on Thursday. "Hey Draco do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Well not that I know of. Why? What did you have in mind?"

He answered. "Well was just wondering if you wanted to stay at my new place."

I replied. "I will have to talk to my dad but I'm pretty sure we could work something out."

"Okay cool." He replied as he walked away. When school let out for the day I ran home to my dad. He said he wouldn't mind since he was having poker night at our house that Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

The week had gone fast, and I was really beginning to get close to all of them. We hung out everyday at lunch and we talked everyday on the phone, most of the time it was with mike though. I was beginning to have a big crush on Ramona, she was so sweet and her sense of style was very attractive. She always wore colorful and revealing clothes, and her skin was so radiant.

I couldn't believe it was already Friday, I had only been here for two weeks and I already had a group of friends to hang with. I was excited. I loved my friends, dad is still being the perfect father and I felt as if I was untouchable. I had gotten the biggest group of friends that I never imagined would happen. We all piled in mike's car and headed to the place he calls home. It was small but it was nice. It kind of reminded me of my bedroom. He had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen.

I sat on his couch next to Ramona. Kalister sat next to me on the other side.

"Hey Draco, so I wanted to ask you. Are you single?"

"Well yes but I'm not looking for a relationship at this moment in time." I replied.

Ramona looked at me. "So you just want a fuck buddy huh. That's cool, I'd fuck ya." She said in a hot voice.

"Well honestly I don't want that either." I said. Kalister looked at me and rolled her eyes. It was kind of hot but It was whatever.

I had a lot of fun that night. I learned about some new bands that surprisingly I liked, such as Marilyn Manson, Demon hunter, MT Eden and nine inch nails. I got to know everybody a little bit better. We had a bond, a bond so tight we sometimes could tell what each other were feeling. I was having the time of my life. I was popular again. The next day we went to the mall so I could get some new clothes. I was getting sick of being called preppy so I got some band tees and a pair of leather pants. A pair of bandage pants that had chains and skulls on them, I bought some black nail polish and eyeliner. I wanted to be a tattoo artist since everybody said I would be great at it. I had gotten my ears pierced and my first tattoo. It was my mother's mane in a flower with the years she lived under it.

On the way home mike pulled over. "Hey Draco can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything." I smiled.

"Well do you want to come to a party next Saturday?"

"Yeah for sure dude that would be awesome. But I got to make sure it's okay with my dad before I give you a final answer."

"Okay sweet. But I have a few more questions."

"Go right on ahead and ask." I was curious as to what he wanted to know.

"Do you smoke cigarettes or anything?"

"Um I don't do anything like that."

"Alcohol?"

"Nope, I'm straight edge."

"Oh okay well hey if you ever want to try anything, just let me know. I have hook ups."

I thought to myself for a minute. I hadn't really wanted to try anything. For one, my dad would somehow find out. And if he did he would kill me. In his eyes I was a good kid.

"Well. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Draco you can ask anything you want."

"What all do you do?" I was curious yet again.

"Well not anything to horrible, just basically cigarettes, alcohol, and marijuana."

"No hard drugs though right?"

"No Draco. You don't have to worry we don't do any hard drugs. Let's get back to your place." He said as we sped off again.

"Oh by the way Draco, Have you ever kissed a guy?"

I was shocked that he would ask that. I didn't know what to say. "No I only kiss women. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering no big deal."

I was not bisexual, I was not gay, was not into men what so ever. I had a feeling he had a reason for asking me. Maybe he wanted to kiss me, whatever the reason I still was not into men. Bella had already told me that mike was bisexual; I figured maybe he had a crush on me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next Saturday was a blast. I happened to be late because my dad wanted to see Jason, so he dropped me off.

I walked in, mike and Bella were making out on the couch. "Hey guys where is everyone?"

"Oh they went to get drinks and stuff."

I thought to myself that I was not going to drink. By the time everybody got back, my mind had been changed and I didn't even try to change it back. They walked in and I don't know what came over me but something made me want it. I instantly said. "Give me a Bacardi please." They all looked at me, Then Ramona asked. "You really want to drink? What happened to mister good kid?"

I smiled. "Well I don't know exactly why I do, but I do so shut up and let's do this!" I slammed the first one like it was water, grabbing for another, mike grabbed my hand. "Hey first timer, slow it down there killer. I think one more should do it for you ok?"

He was probably right I thought, so I slammed down a shot of whiskey, and I was feeling the effects already. My head was light and I felt weird in my stomach, luckily I wasn't going to puke. Krys played a couple songs and even though I wasn't into punk music Less than Jake sounded pretty great. Before I knew it my father was on his way to come get me. "Bella do I look straight?"

She smiled. "Hun your fine okay just relax."

I was still worried. "Dude you don't even know…If my dad catches me drunk or even knew that I consumed alcohol I would be in deep shit."

"Well I can't tell that you drank, but here chew this gum." I seriously hoped my dad didn't notice anything.

When he pulled in the drive I hugged my new found friends and walked out the door.

"Draco my son, did you have fun?"

I smiled. "Yeah dad it was great, a lot of fun. I found a new band that I like. They are called less than Jake."

He smiled that fatherly smile of his and said. "Well son glad to hear you had fun."

We decided to stop at our favorite restaurant. We ordered and waited.

"So Draco how about you and your friends hang at our house next time you decide to chill. It gets kind of lonely without you there."

I smiled. "Well maybe next weekend we can, cause mike was talking about hangin again then."

"That sounds like fun Draco. By the way you know you don't always have to be with your friends. We should set up a day for ourselves."

He was right I thought.

"You know your right dad we should set up a day for just ourselves." I replied smiling.

When we got back in the car, I put in my new cd. It was audioslave. My dad seemed to enjoy it almost as much as I did. We usually listen to the same music, but I was starting to get into metal, and he didn't really like it. Maybe it was because he doesn't understand the lyrics. But he loves classic rock.

When I got home my cell phone rang. It was Kal, "Hello."

"Draco I have to say you look good in punk. I like that you are getting into more cool things."

"Well thanks Kal. Yeah I don't know what is getting into me, but I just seem to be more open to things."

"Well you know Draco I like having you as a friend. Also I'm kind of interested in hanging out with you alone."

I thought to myself what that would be like. "Well that sounds fun, just let me know."

"Okay Will do. Alright talk to you later." And she hung up.

I thought about the get together we had earlier, and how much fun it actually was. I was trying to figure out whether or not I was interested in a relationship. I figured I should get my dad and mikes opinion. I dialed mikes number, "Draco, what a surprise. What's up?"

I found the courage somehow and said. "I got a question for you. I want your opinion on something. Should I ask one of the girls out?"

"Well that depends on which girl. Bella is totally off limits though." He replied.

"Yeah I know you guys are kind of dating. I was kind of thinking Kal or Ramona."

He thought for a minute. "Ramona is a slut dude. But Kal is quite fond of you. And is very faithful, I would say go with Kal." I thanked him and hung up. I called for my father, when he got up to my room i sat up. "So you know that girl that I said was cute. Well apparently she likes me." I was trying not to sound too excited.

He laughed a little. "That's great, good for you Draco."

"So do you think I should go for it?"

He looked around for a minute, and then sighed. "My son this is your choice. I cannot make decisions for you anymore it's your life and your heart, do what you think is right. I will say this though." He pulled out some condoms and smirked. "If you're going to get serious, I expect you to be protected. Now with that said, it is your choice. But just because I say make your own decisions does not mean make rash decisions. Think long and hard about things before you make them."

I laughed. "Dad you know I've always been very careful with my decisions before I make them." I smiled.

Little did I know my decisions would not be as smart as I had thought they would.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I called Michael, "Hey mike would you like to hang out at my house today? My dad wants us to hang here occasionally."

"Well yeah Draco sounds fun, we've all been anxious to meet your dad. He seems like a cool guy from what you've said so far."

"Okay well see you later." I said hanging up.

It was one o'clock when mike and Bella pulled into my drive. I ran downstairs to greet them. Mike said. "Everybody else is right behind us. Krys is driving so it might take a while."

"Yeah I know how he drives." I said laughing.

As I showed them around my house I could see they were surprised on how big my house was. My father was in the kitchen. "Well nice to see your friends have arrived."

Bella stared for a minute. "So your Draco's dad. Nice to meet you, my name is Bella." She shook his hand.

"Well nice to meet you as well." He said smiling.

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you."

We sat in the living room; I turned on my computer and played some Tura Satana. My dad seemed a bit distant; maybe it was the music or my friends.

"I love this stuff." Mike said. After the song was over my dad grabbed his guitar and said.

"I bet I can play that song on my guitar." Surprisingly he actually played it very well, without messing up. Just then the rest of the crew arrived. I introduced everybody and we listened to father play the guitar, and I was shown some new music, the dead Kennedy's, sonic youth, and the sisters of mercy. I was starting to really get into the punk scene. My dad however got somewhat into it, but still preferred classic rock.

After everybody left we decided to go to our favorite diner.

"So what do you think of my friends father, do you approve?"

He smirked. "So here's the deal, with that. Michael and Bella are nice, a little on the crazy side, but still nice. Kalister well she's seemingly very into you Draco. I would just be careful because the quiet ones are usually the most dangerous. Ramona seems like a sweet girl. Krys is pretty cool we got along great. Sam is kind of wild for me. Severus seems like a really dark person, he was nice though. Ritch seems a little conceded, but seems like a good guy. William has a crude sense of humor and seems a little weird but he sure can play bass, and that ginger kid what was his name?"

"You mean Ron?"

"Yes Ron, he seemed like he was doped up. He kept spacing out and being paranoid as hell about everything. So yes I approve just be careful, because I know how teenagers can be. And I don't want you pressured into anything." He smiled that fatherly smile he always does.

I laughed. "Dad I'm glad you approve but you know as well as I do that I have the power to say no."

"Draco as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you." I knew he would say that. The whole ride home I thought of Kal. I was contemplating how to ask her out.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school was boring. I thought about Kal and was worried for Severus because his dad was coming into town and he used to abuse him, which might explain why he dresses and acts the way he does.

It was lunch time, I sat at my usual table. Ramona walked right passed me, I waved but I guess she didn't see me. Michael sat down in front of me. "So Draco are you going to ask her out today?"

"I'm planning on it yes."

She walked over and sat next to me. "Hi Drake." She seemed happy to see me.

"Hey Kal... I have a question for you."

"I may have an answer." She said laughing.

"Well um would you like to hang out on Saturday? Just the two of us."

"Well yes I would love that."

"Okay cool." I smiled. My first girlfriend and a punk one at that, I thought about how awesome the weekend would be.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend came faster than I had thought.

I arrived at her house around seven o'clock. Her room was awesome; it had band posters and black light posters lit by black lighting on black painted walls. She had a disco ball and a strobe light on the ceiling. We drank some cherry vodka; I never cared for the taste of alcohol but the feeling after I liked.

I liked the girl sitting next to me, and I wanted to remember this night. I was already pretty tipsy and getting kind of sloppy. She slid closer to me as a pearl by Lacrimas Profundre was playing in my ear.

Her bed was however very comfortable. "Hey Drake? Have you ever smoked a cigarette?"

I answered "no but maybe I'll try a puff or two."

"Well if you want to I have one." She lit one up without another word, and took a puff then without asking just habitually handed it my way. I took a hit without even thinking about it. Maybe it was the liquor or maybe I was just experimental and didn't even realize it.

I took another hit, it tasted like shit, but I got a head rush so I kept hitting it. I must have smoked like fifteen cigarettes that night. This was a bad choice because after like a month I was addicted. At this point I was smoking almost a pack a day. At about midnight my dad showed up, I was freaking out because I was still buzzed. Kal knew exactly how to calm me down. She pressed her lips against mine with so much passion. My heart started pounding so fast that my head felt light. I was happy that my first kiss had been with her.


End file.
